fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forgotten Unity
WARNING: Some spoilers are present. Read at your own risk! ''Forgotten Unity ''is the second successful story/fan-fiction series by . The first being the somewhat popular Voidverse, this series is much more condensed; the main story is only made up of 2 parts instead of 5. Forgotten Unity is the story of The Great One's plan to craft the perfect race of humans, and how one boy who mysteriously ended up in The Great One's world teams up with others to meet with her and stop her flawed plan from becoming reality, and also to return to Earth and their normal lives. History Forgotten Unity's first part, Out of Many, started out as a concept for a new story called For it is Destiny, back in March 2012. During that time, it was planned to be a story about a god-like character named Eternal Sadness, who controlled the depressing element although he hated everything to do with it. Eventually, that idea was scrapped (although the promo blog for it was still referenced to afterward) and changed into the sequel to Fantendo - The Secret, scrapping the original name for that sequel, Fantendo - The Gifted. During April 2012, several new plot concepts were developed, but were ultimately all scrapped as they set themselves up to be too short to make a substantial part to a series. Finally, in early May 2012, the first concept of Out of Many was made. When the original Chapter 7 was going to be written, that whole first concept was scrapped, seeing as it quickly got boring, dragging out the buildup to the epic fight with the first Souless villain. This created a slight problem for the story team of NextGen Solo. With less than a month until the release date of Out of Many, they had to now rebuild the story in time so no project-crushing delays would have to be implemented. Luckily, one June 1, 2012, Out of Many did indeed meet its intended release date. After the 10th chapter of Out of Many was released on June 16, 2012, it was revealed that, as expected, there would be a sequel, officially titled One, releasing on June 21, 2012. The short time during the end of Out of Many and the start of One was planned to "complete the main story and quickly get the full thing out there to attract new readers and those who have been waiting out the release of all the chapters." On June 21, 2012, the first chapter of One was released, along with a slight shocker: instead of another 10 chapters, One would only have 5. This was done to "prevent what crushed the first Out of Many concept: drawn-out sequences that make for boring chapters. We have the end left, so we did not want to just add filler to push the good stuff aside for later." Trivia *The naming of both parts of the Forgotten Unity series combined forms the famous saying, "Out of Many, One." Within the series, this symbolizes several elements of the story and things within the story starting out scattered in Out of Many, and then coming together in One. *Perhaps the biggest example of this theme is The Great One's plan to create one race out of many people. *This the first series by to have 10 chapters in one part. *This is also the first series by to have a proper series page. The reason Voidverse does not have one is because it is a bigger series that focuses more on a timeline. *This the first successful story by to have a female character with antagonist traits. Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Series Category:Forgotten Unity Category:Fan Fiction